DetectiveNA
by Hattori Sei
Summary: It's time for a family reunion and Shin'ichi is the center of attention. Of course, he isn't the only one. What will come of this? Kinda dark  I think  and certain liberties taken with the characters and backgrounds. Definite AU
1. Chapter 1

**DetectiveNA  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan one-shot

Hattori Sei: /pout/ I don't like the ending.

Kudou Shin'ichi: You're crazy.

Sei: /snaps/ I know that. Geez, first Saguru-kun, now you? Anyway, hope you all enjoy. And yes, I am crazy. No idea where this idea came from, just popped up when I was in the shower. I do not own Meitantei Conan, not DNAngel, which is not included except for a slight bit of instriration for some points. And the title. But that's it.

Shin'ichi: Happy/Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate!

Sei: What he said! Here's a present!

* * *

><p>Conan gave out a sigh. It was almost his would-be eighteenth birthday, and no cure was on the horizon. Looked like he would be turning eight again. Whoopee. Of course, the only reason he knew that fact was because Ran had mentioned it at breakfast.<p>

"Something bothering you Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked. It was Friday, and the two were walking over to Agasa's. Ai, because it was her home, and Conan, because he needed to talk to the professor.

"Nothing Haibara, just-" He stopped when he noticed movement in his house. Sure, Okiya was there, but there looked to be about three people there. "Stay here." He ran towards his house, hand automatically reached for his watch and flipping up the target sighter. He scrambled up the front walkway, pausing at the entrance to peer into the house through the slightly open door. He searched the entrance hall for movement, straining his eyes to catch any sign of movement.

"Heya Shin-chan~" His mother said, popping up in front of him out of nowhere, a grin on her face.

"Kaasan!" Conan clenched his chest where he could feel his heart racing. While he was thankful it was only her, she still shouldn't surprise him like that.

"Aw, I'm sorry Shin-chan~ Here let kaasan help..."

"No thank you." He put out his arm so she couldn't reach him. "Why are you here?"

She grinned. "For your birthday of course!" He raised at eyebrow towards here. Seriously? She'd never come back home simply for his birthday before. "Oh, don't give me that look. I know I haven't been the best mother, but in this family, the eighteenth birthday is a very important one, and we needed to be back. All the family's coming!"

"All...you mean the mysterious relatives I've never met before? I finally get get to meet them?" The sarcastic excitement was heavy. "And anyway, how will we explain this?" He pointed to his body.

"Don't worry Shin-chan, it'll be fine. Haibara can give you a temporary antidote right?"

"Yea," he said grudgingly. "If you can convince her."

She smiled brightly. "Then there's no problem! In fact, how about we have Conan's mother come pick him up in an hour? Then we'll have the whole weekend!"

"Hai, hai. Do whatever you want." He left to go tell Haibara what was going on. It was going to be a looong weekend.

* * *

><p>Shin'ichi pulled on his tie and glared at his father through the mirror. "Why black?"<p>

"You'll see son." His father was dressed in a black suit much like his, with the addition of a black cape. On anyone else, it would be weird, but knowing his father the way he did...it was just him. "Hey, are you all ready out there?" he called to the other side of the door.

"All fine Kudou-san."

"Remind me again why Okiya-san is still here?" Shin'ichi asked as he turned around and walked to the door.

"He's a part of the family. He's my cousin's wife's brother's uncle's second cousin thrice removed."

Shin'ichi's mind whirred. "So...he's a distant cousin?"

"Yea, you could say that."

"Are you sure?" He looked at his dad meaningfully. "You know he's not actually Okiya Subaru, right?"

"What do you take me for? Of course I know exactly who he is. And it still remains the same." This interested Shin'ichi.

"He is?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Now he felt he really needed to talk to the 'college student'. "Well, it's time to go meet the family," he said, before walking out into his worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Mom, what are we doing here?" Kaito asked as they stood outside the Kudou mansion. He really didn't want to go in. If the father was half as good as the son, and the son shared information with the father, Kudou Yuusaku would be able to deduce within five minutes his secret identity.<p>

"It's a family reunion Kaito, we're coming here to meet you father's relatives."

Kaito raised at eyebrow. "Tousan was related to the guy that came the closest to capturing him?" That seemed a bit of a risk, unlike befriending and living right next door to the Inspector that chased you. His father did seem to enjoy living life on the edge.

"Yes, now come on!" She tugged at her son's dark suit. The suit made him uncomfortable, to be honest. Black was the color of the bad guys, of the one that killed his father, of Snake. He sighed, and followed her into the house.

What first caught him by surprise was the sheer amount of light in the house. On the outside, the European architecture seemed a bit dark and foreboding, but when you got inside, the windows made it seem very open and airy.

He quickly shrugged off his mom, bless her, but wasn't she clingy, and mingled with the 'family'. It seemed most of them were adults, he was the youngest, except for Shin'ichi. But that wasn't hard, considering he was now an eight-year-old.

After several minutes of roaming, Kaito's attention was caught by a flash in the corner of his eye, but when he turned, there was nobody there but a woman sipping on a glass of what appeared to be sherry, her blonde hair cascading down her back. Something seemed familiar about her...  
>Before he could ponder on the woman any further, a man with pink (pink!) hair cleared his throat. Everyone fell quiet and turned towards a door, and him.<p>

"Thank you," he said. "Now, not everyone may know me, you may call me Okiya Subaru." A few people laughed at this, including the blonde, although Kaito couldn't see what was so funny. "Anyway," he said after the chuckles had died down. "Today is a very special day for our family. May I introduce the next head, Kudou Shin'ichi, son of Kudou Yuusaku and Fujimine Yukiko."  
>Out from the door, to Kaito's amazement, came the true form of tantei-kun, the form of the meitantei smart enough to almost catch him, even if only that once. How had he done it?<br>But his attention was once again shifted to someone else, when his mother spoke up.

"Not only that, but mine and Toichi's son is grown up now. His eighteenth is also today." He looked at his mother in confusion. Today? He wouldn't be turning eighteen for another couple of months, on June 21. What was she talking about? He looked around to see everyone's eyes on him, looking at him curiously.

"Um, hi?" He gave a small wave.

"Doesn't seem like much," one guy said, his squinty eyes scrutinizing him.

"I agree, a bit of a runt, he is." This was the girl next to the squinty-eyed man, her light brown hair cut short in a bob and some sort of design on her left cheek.

"Oi, that's not fair!" He cried out. He wasn't a runt of any sort! You couldn't be, not when you dealt with Aoko on a daily basis and snuck past the police a few times a month.

"He's right Florence. He is, after all, a phantom thief, just like his father and I."

"Mom!" He whirled around to face her again. She just blew his cover, in the house of his greatest rival, and in front of all these people. He started looking for an exit, only to stop, confused, at their reactions.

Everyone started laughing.

"So this is the one that's been causing you so much trouble, Sharon? A mere boy?" This was coming from the Okiya fellow.

"Oh, like you've been doing any better Subaru-san. At least he's not a seven-year-old."

Apparently this was funny, because Okiya started to laugh. "You know as well as I do that Edogawa Conan is no child Vermouth."

* * *

><p>When Shin'ichi stepped out of the room, be was shocked. These people...they were all in black, and...he froze. Kaitou KID? He was in black, but he'd seen him in black before and so could recognize him. But he was one of them? He just stood there eyeing the many people there, helpless to move as he spotted each and every person there he knew.<p>

He was finally forced out of his minor body coma by Okiya's words. He knew that Vermouth was here, but was doing nothing about it? What was going on?

"You know better than that Okiya," his father said, still behind him.

"Sorry sir." The man Shin'ichi knew to be Akai Shuuichi bowed his head in a sign of subserviancy. To his father!

"Dad, what's going on?" Honestly, Akai Shuuichi was acting odd, Kaitou KID was standing in his house alongside the Phantom Lady, and there was a room full of members of the black organization not trying to kill him. Had the world gone mad?

Kudou Yuusaku sighed. "Well, it seems things will have to be moved up a tiny bit. Jin, Kaspar, you two get seats together for all of us."

"Yes sir." The two said before moving to do so, Shin'ichi watching in amazement as Gin and Vodka acted so...normal...around him, instead of behaving so threateningly, like they had in the past. Maybe it was just because he was bigger, he wasn't as defenseless as Shin'ichi as he was as Conan. But it was just so odd.

"Akai-san, what is going on? Are the FBI on their way?" he whispered to the disguised man, who laughed.

"Don't worry. All will be explained in a little bit." Wait then? While his nerves were screaming at him to move, to get out of there?

"Shin'ichi." He turned to face his dad, who'd come up behind him and put his hand his shoulder. "It's time you understood."

"Kaito, you come too," Chikage said, her own hand on her son's shoulder.

The four walked into the library, followed by several others whom Shin'ichi would recognise as Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, and Akai Shuuichi.

* * *

><p>Yuusaku sat in the library, his wife beside him, surrounded by Vermouth, Chianti, Gin, Vodka, Korn, Akai, and Chikage. The two boys sat across from them all, both tense as they stared at the adults.<p>

"It is time you both knew of your family," Chikage said.

Yuusaku cleared his throat and began speaking, his commanding tone keeping both Shin'ichi and Kaito silent.

"This story begins many years ago, 10,000 years in fact. A comet passed the Earth, and from it's fiery trail a small stone tumbled to the ground. One man found this stone at it's crash site. He found a rock the size of his fist, an obsidian stone that glowed red.

"To his surprise, to gem spoke to him. It told him of the universe, of the secrets weaved into everything. All this strange knowledge would have driven the man mad, had the stone not also altered his mind, straight down to his DNA.

"The man, the truth revealed to him, tried to share his knowledge, but was deemed insane and killed. But not before he had an heir, who also had this connection to the stone. The only problem was that the connection was different. The connection didn't show up until his eighteenth birthday, and half the time couldn't remember what he did.

"The stone, in an effort to protect its bonders, caused them to have split personalities, anything relating to the stone being forgotten if they didn't pass a test. The first to pass the test didn't appear until nearly 60 years ago. That man was my father.

"He learned of the history from the stone, which he called Pandora, and searched for his family, before it was time for their test. They gathered, coming together into a group, all with superior knowledge to others. They saw the corruptness of humankind, and decided to do something about it.

"They all worked together, gathering those normal humans that would be of benefit, to try to save humankind. But ten years later, 50 years ago, Pandora was stolen from the family, and hidden where they couldn't find it.

"The family could still grow, but without the stone, without Pandora, it was harder, and less could pass the test. Twenty years ago, one of our own, one of our most promising, didn't pass the test."

Here Chikage started speaking.

"It was your father Kaito. He didn't pass, but he still knew of Pandora, and got away before we could wipe his memory of it. Normal humans with the knowledge do not understand, and always seem to get the truth twisted in their minds. More often than not, it is twisted until we become the bad guys. And so he became Kaitou KID and tried to stop us."

Yukiko began speaking now.

"While it is true that we kill others, we kill them for the benefit of mankind. Those that die make themselves appear kind and pretend to help others, while in the shadows they deal with the worst of mankind. We know this because they try to deal with us, believing us to be like them."

Now it was Gin.

"After we make 'deals' with them, one of our members, or a pair, go out and quietly dispose of the trash. Unfortunately bocchan, you spotted us in the midst of one of these deals. As a true Chisei, as the man's family was first known as, you were curious and had a strong sense of justice. You perceived what we were doing as wrong, and so tried to stop us. For that we are extremely sorry."

"Trust me, they regret it," Sharon said, a small smile on her face. "Yuki-chan didn't let them forget it for months afterwards."

"They deserved it," the younger actress muttered.

"We know they did, dear," Yuusaku said. "And now, he said, turning back to the teenage boys, "it your turn to join the family. The test will begin when the clock strikes 7:06."

Kaito and Shin'ichi, especially, spent several minutes trying to process this. Shin'ichi simply couldn't believe what was going on. His father, a member of the black organization, of the shadow syndicate. And what did Akai have to do with it? When he voiced this question, Okiya laughed and pulled away his latex mask to reveal the same man.

"I started out in the Family as Bourbon," he said. "But we needed someone in the FBI. So I joined and ended up being their agent in the 'Black Organization'. Thus I became Rye, and you know that story. And when Kir pretended to kill me, so we could both return to the Family, it was perfect. I became Okiya Subaru for you, and kept on as Bourbon to keep on eye on Sherry."

"That reminds me," Shin'ichi said, glancing around the room. "Where is Hidemi?"

Yuusaku's face was still. "Hondou Hidemi was one of those that failed the test, being a part of the Family thanks to her mother. But her intelligence was too great for us to let her go, so we let her father join and that led him to having her join in his place. We do however have great hope for Eisuke. His test will be in a few months."

As Shin'ichi sat mulling this over, Kaito, how had been oddly reserved until now, spoke up, his voice quiet and hoarse.

"So where's Snake. Where's the man who killed my father?" Chikage put her arm around her son.

"It's a bit more complicated than you think sweety. You see, Snake doesn't really exist."

"What do you mean he doesn't exist? I've seen him with my own two eyes!"

Sharon stepped forward. "Who you've seen is me. Touichi taught me his disguise abilities, and when Kaitou KID suddenly reappeared, I was afraid that some dangerous person had taken over and would try to tarnish his name. Possibly even the same person or group that killed him."

"It wasn't you?"

"No." She shook her head, her eyes glistening. "I only told you that after I discovered who you really were, so that you wouldn't go after the real culprit. If they could kill Touichi, a strong and able man even without the Pandora, you would never be able to hurt him."

"I am sorry to break up this beautiful touching moment, especially since the truth is so sorely needed, but it is almost time," Yuusaku said, his eye on the clock that stood by the door. It read 7:05.

"Wait, what are you in the organization, in this 'Family'?" Shin'ichi cried.

Yuusaku gave a slight smile. "I'm the Boss, and you my heir." That was the last thing either Kaito or Shin'ichi heard before their worlds dissolved in a blur of pain. As the two bodies collapsed, they were caught, Kaito's by Vodka and Shin'ichi's by Gin. "Take care with them," he said, standing and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Inside Shin'ichi's mind, his life was flashing before his eyes and a rapid pace. There was when he met Ran for the first time, his first mystery. There was the first time he met KID, the first one. Then there was the New York Case, with Sharon Vineyard. Then meeting the current KID. He nearly forgot about that event. Memories got clearer and clearer the closer he got to Conan.<p>

There was Gin and Vodka, the Detective Boys, Tequila, Haibara, Vermouth, Korn and Chianti, Akai, Kir, and everyone in between. Through all of these memories, he felt each and every emotion he went through then. He cried, he laughed, he trembled in fear.

At the end of it all, there was darkness. "Hello," he called, the sound being absorbed into the inky shadows. Then, a light, red and piercing, formed and coalesced into...him. It was him, except, he wore bright red and had eyes the same brightness as the light. The figure observed him and, after a moment, nodded.

"Welcome to the Family," he said, grasping Shin'ichi firmly by the hand and making his world explode into crimson light.

* * *

><p>Kaito went through much the same treatment. Meeting Aoko, the death of his father, discovery of his secret identity. Each and every heist, every run-in with Snake and Shin'ichi, and all the emotions involved.<p>

The darkness that greeted Kaito at the end of his life reel was closer to gray than Shin'ichi's but just as figure that greetid him was also a crimson doppelganger, but it took longer for it to clasp his hand, as if unsure on how to judge him. But finally, he was ushered into the Family, and released in a flash of scarlet light.

* * *

><p>Jin, or rather, Gin, watched as the two boys regained consciousness. He watched their moves and grinned when he saw wary, tensed muscles.<p>

"Welcome to the Family," he said. If Shin'ichi was there, he would recognize his eyes' cold glint. But he wasn't, not really. "What are your names?"

"Baijiu," the body of Kaito said, flexing his fingers in wonder at their dexterity.

"Paichuu," the other said, cracking his back as he stretched.

"Wonderful. As i said, welcome to the Family, whose job is dedicated to killing annoying people. Hope you enjoy yourselves."

The two teens shared a look and broke into twin dark grins. "Oh, I think we will," they said in unison.

Over the next few days, the two 'twins', apparently being of the same soul, learned the limits of these new bodies of theirs and learned the structure of the Family.

Unlike what their outer selves were told, it was not a group of peacemakers, not by a long shot. While the story was pretty much the truth, that was just to make the boys trust the other half of themselves. It was instead as Gin said. They killed who they wanted, when they wanted. They gained money through multiple illegal means, just because they could, and it was fun. And now, these two brilliant, evil halves of two of the greatest people alive, the only two left that could possibly stop it all, were a part of it. And soon, they would be joined by another hope, Eisuke, codenamed Brandy. Deities preserve us. All we have left is Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Saguru.

* * *

><p>AN Not that I have an issue with them, in fact I love them to pieces, but they just aren't as good as Shin, Kai, or Ei. And the only way they could bring down the syndicate, especially with those three as a part of it, they'd have to work together. And that would not go well, at all.


	2. Farewell

A message to all of my readers.

I am leaving

This is due to the removal of stories after so long. I don't want to risk it. I even heard that anything involving slash was being taken down.

This means my stories definitely will be removed.

So I'm leaving now.

I'm sorry.

I will be moving to Archive of Our Own, as soon as I manage to make an account which will be in the beginning of August. My username will be the same there as it is here so just look me up.

I will be transferring all worthwhile stories over there. This means my ongoing and completed Detective Conan stories, and my Homestuck drabble.

Again, I am sorry.

My account is going to be deleted in a month, if they don't do so for me beforehand.

Goodbye and hope to see you in a couple months.


End file.
